


Remember My Name

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damian Wayne was thought to be dead for all this time.....(WARNING: Updates are slow!)
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

"I want to kill him." Dick murmured. "I want to wring his skinny little neck until he's just barely breathing and then throw him into a furnace." Jason stared at Dick in pure awe. He was surprised, and admittedly, a little scared. The only time he had seen Dick so angry was when he got the news that a certain clown tortured and killed him. "Dick...you don't mean that." Dick scoffed, got up from his seat, and walked over to Jason with a giant grin on his face. "Oh, I don't? How could I not mean it? Explain." When Jason didn't answer Dick roughly pulled him by the collar and yelled, "Explain!" 

"You're supposed to be level-headed!" 

"How can I possibly be level-headed?! Our little brother is dead, Jason! He's dead! He's dead and he's never coming back!"

"You don't know that!"

"Nobody could've survived that, especially a fifteen-year-old!" 

Tears ran down Dick's face as he let go of Jason's shirt. "He's dead," he fixed Jason's tie and looked him directly in the eyes. "It's time you realize that and accept it." With that, Dick left. Jason stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, alone. 'He's dead. It's time you realize that and accept it.' He quietly put on his bomber jacket and went outside. He walked down the empty streets of Gotham for what seemed like hours until finally, he reached the graveyard. We walked around there until he saw Damian's grave. "Dick thinks you're gone." Jason said to no one in particular. He sat down and place a hand under his chin. 

"They never found your body," he continued. "You could still be alive but...maybe he's right. Maybe you're really gone." 

"That's a very cynical thought, even for you Todd." 

Jason's head spun around and his eyes widened in horror. There stood his little brother Damian, covered in dirt, blood, and ripped up clothes. 

"I missed you Jason."


	2. Lazarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's short. The next one WILL be longer.

Normal people would freak out if they were to ever see their dead family member talking to them. They would do something stupid, maybe even pass out from fear. Now, with the situation Jason, the famous son of Bruce Wayne aka Batman himself, get scared at the sight of a living corpse? Of course he would. Jason immediately pulled his gun out of his jacket and shot at Damian. Luckily, it missed and hit a tree behind him. "You desperately need to improve your aim," Damian snapped. "I thought you missed me." Jason didn't say anything. He just stared. Damian rolled his eyes, walked closer, and fixed his jacket. "Take me home." Damian demanded. Jason finally snapped out of his trance. "Wait, you seriously don't know?" 

"What?" 

"The city has eyes, Dami." 

"And that means?" 

Jason sighed and began to explain. "After...you died, Superman decided to up the city's security. He made sure to place cameras everywhere." Damian cursed and asked if anything else had been updated. Jason had been a bit more hesitant with his answer this time and attempted to change the subject. "How are you here?" Damian mumbled a few words. "What?" 

"Lazarus Pit."

"God dammit-"

"You wanted to know." 

Jason rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "C'mon." 

"I'm not holding your hand." 

"Would you rather be out in the open?"

"Yes." 

"Fine. Just follow me, keep your head down, and don't look at too many people." 

"Fine." 


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small appearance from the Kyrptonians

Jon quietly sat in his seat as he stared at the screen. It couldn't have been him could it? It was impossible. "You've been in here for hours." Connor commented, snapping Jon out of his thoughts. "I've been thinking." Jon replied firmly. Connor looked up at the screen and immediately knew what Jon meant. "It had to be done you know," he said. "He was going to kill hundreds of innocent people." Jon let out a small laugh as he turned to face his brother. "Like we haven't done that before."

"We don't have a choice." 

"Neither did Damian." 

"Jon, Damian was a terrorist. Nothing can and never will change that."

"He was going to be a hero. We're the terrorists." 

Connor paused for a moment and stared at Jon. "Are you defying our father?" His voice was cool, calm, and collected. His posture was perfectly straight and nothing really gave away if he was angry. Except his eyes. They were glowing a soft, yet threatening red, signifying that Connor was extremely pissed off. "Jonathan Kent, are you defying our father?" He repeated. Jon looked at the floor and muttered a few incoherent words before Connor rushed at him and grabbed him by the throat. "You are to never go against our family's name ever again," he snarled. "Am I clear?" Jon nodded and Connor's eyes glowed brighter. "Am.I.Clear." 

"Yes. Crystal." 

Connor let Jon go and walked out the room, ignoring the sound of labored breaths behind him. He walked down the hall, up the stairs, and up to his father's office. He knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Until finally.....

"Enter." 

"Father, I fear that Jon's mind is still on the...." Connor's voice trailed off as he glanced at the half naked woman sitting on Clark's lap. "The, um, miscreant." Clark raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Damian Wayne? How so?" 

"He was staring at the security screen after he swore he saw him walking with another member of the Wayne family." 

"Interesting." 

This time Connor quirked an eyebrow. "Interesting? Aren't we going to do anything about this?" 

"No. No, not yet," Clark gently nudged the woman off his lap and whispered a few things in her ear. She scoffed, clearly annoyed, and left the room, but not before giving Connor a harsh glare. "Jon's almost an adult." Connor nodded. "Which means he has his coming of age ceremony." He nodded again. "Why is this important?" He asked. 

"The Waynes will be our guests," Clark rose from behind the desk, "And if Damian Wayne is indeed still alive, he won't last long." 


	4. Welcome Back?

Jason tried his best to sneak Damian inside the house. He really really tried. Of course, nothing gets past the Waynes. As soon as he and Damian step foot into the house, the lights turned on. All eyes immediately turned to Damian. "Hi..." 

"Dami?" 

"Holy shit you're alive!" 

"Oh...." 

Jason quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah. Oh. I tried to tell you but nooooo, I was being delusional." Dick put a hand up and gently pushed Jason to the side. He walked up to Damian with a scowl on his face. "Two years," Dick murmured. Damian glanced at the ground. "You've been hiding for two years." 

"I'm sorry I-" 

"Save it." 

"Dick, don't start." 

Dick turned to Bruce and glared. "Don't start? Don't start what?! Don't start holding Damian responsible for making the whole entire family think he's dead? Don't hold him responsible for forcing Tim into a depressive state? Don't-" 

"Okay I get it I fucked up," Damian calmly interrupted. "But I'm here now so how about instead of fighting, we figure out a plan." Dick sent one more glare at Bruce before he looked back at Damian. "Fine." 

Tim shook his head. "What do you mean by a plan? You could actually die! Is that what you want?" 

"Of course not!" 

"Then lay low!" 

"Is that what you've been doing?" 

"What else were we supposed to do?" 

"Oh, I don't know, try to get revenge?"

"So the rest of us could die like you did?!" 

The room went completely silent. Tim went upstairs, Dick followed, and Bruce, Jason, and Damian just stood there. "As much as I hate to admit it, Tim had a point," Jason said. "We couldn't have just run out there and get ourselves killed." Damian nodded and began to go upstairs. "Where are you going?" 

"To bed."


	5. God No

"Why couldn't I have just stayed home?"

"You know why," Bruce said with a glare. "We can't leave you alone at the manor, especially since the Kryptonians know you're alive." Everyone's eyes darted toward Jason, who immediately turned his attention to Bruce. "What do you mean they know he's alive? I made sure that he got to the manor undetected!" Dick quirked an eyebrow and pulled out a tablet. He held it up after opening a camera and showed a recording of Damian and Jason walking down the street. "Undetected?" 

"I tried-"

"You didn't try for shit Jason and you know it." 

"Dick!"

"I'm not wrong! If Jason decided to be smart for once and tried to be more cautious they wouldn't have known!"

"Like you would've done any better!" 

"Jason, Dick, calm down-"

"You're not even apart of this Tim!" 

"Shut up!" 

Everyone looked at Damian. "Just shut up! I'll be fine! We have people ready if something happens don't we? Stop worrying!" The rest of the car ride to the Kryptonian manor was completely silent, other than the quiet sound of rain pattering against the roof of the car. They eventually reached the manor and stepped out of the car. As soon as they did, paparazzi began crowding around them. 

"Mr.Wayne, have you and Batman mended your relationships with Superman?" 

What?

"Mr.Wayne, how do you feel about the anniversary youngest son's death?" 

What was wrong with these people?

"Mr.Wayne, who is the new asset in your family?" 

Did they mean Damian? 

"His name is Terry," Tim answered quickly, grabbing Damian's hand. "He hates big crowds. We're trying to break him out of his shell and none of you are helping so goodbye!" Tim dragged Damian into the doors of the manor and grinned. "Run to the nearest place you can find and hide." Damian glanced behind Tim. The paparazzi were practically running around trying to search for "Terry". Damian nodded and snuck around the crowd until he reached the stairs. There weren't many people there and Damian felt like he was safe for a moment. Only for a moment.

"Terry!"

Fuck. 

Damian ran up the stairs, into the hallway, and went into a random room.

"Who the hell are you?" 

Damian knew that voice. 

Oh God.

"Dami?" 

Damian grinned and let out a nervous chuckle. "Hi Jon..."


	6. Hold My Hand

Jon stood in the middle of the room, staring at Damian as a white towel hung loosely around his waist. "You're-" Damian put a hand up. "Yes, I'm alive," he said. "No thanks to you." 

"You know I had to-"

"Of course you did." Damian interrupted with a glare. "You've never had the guts to stand up to your family have you?" 

Jon resisted the sudden urge to rip Damian's throat out. Wait, where did that even come from? The last thing Jon wanted to do what hurt Damian. He'd already done enough damage. He took a deep breath and walked over to his closet. "Well....could you at least get out so I can change?" 

"No."

"No?"

"If I go outside, we're both done." 

"What?" 

"Paparazzi." 

"Oh...wait no, how-" 

Damian shook his head and muttered a small "don't worry about it,". 

"I'll just close my eyes, okay?" 

Jon nodded as Damian closed his eyes. "Turn around." 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"Just turn around!" 

Damian scoffed and turned around. "This is pointless," he said as Jon changed. "Are you done?" 

"Yep." 

Damian turned around and paused. 

"Oh...." 

"What?" Damian shrugged. "Nothing." Nothing? Jon looked...amazing. He looked absolutely amazing. "You look like a strawberry." Damian rolled his eyes and walked closer to Jon. "Hold my hand." 

"What?" 

"Hold.My.Hand." 

"Why?"

"If it looks like we're together the press will leave my family alone." 

Jon reluctantly took Damian's hand and smiled. 

"If this doesn't work-"

"It will."

"I'll make sure it will."


	7. Drunken Embarrassment

"Mr. Kent, are you and Terry in a relationship?" 

"Terry have you and Mr. Kent been together?" 

Damian took a deep breath. "They're starting to get on my nerves." He whispered. Jon chuckled and led him to the bar. This undoubtedly caused even more attention to fall on them which was the last thing Damian could want. "I thought we were getting away." Jon sat him down in one seat and then sat next to him. "Can this man get a bloody mary please? Thanks." 

"Jon!" 

"What?" Jon handed him the drink and grinned. "You need to loosen up," he leaned in close and whispered, "Nobody knows who you are so you might as well play the part, Terry." Damian scoffed, stared at the drink in his hand, and reluctantly took a sip of it before making a face. "This is disgusting!" The bartender glanced at Damian offended before huffing and turning to tend to other people. Damian's face was beet red and Jon couldn't hold back his laughter. 

"You look ridiculous!" 

"Really?" 

"No, obviously not, you're amazing." 

There were a few "awws" heard around the crowd. Damian glanced at Jon's hand. He held empty glass bottle. Had he seriously downed a whole bottle of alcohol that quickly? "Thank you...I guess." 

"No, D-Terry, Terry, Terry, listen to me! You're stunning! You're a stunning, amazing, great, spectacular, star and I love you!"

I love you. 

"Jon, you're drunk." 

"Nnnnnope!" 

"Jon-" 

"I just love you so much!" Jon yelled. "I wanna-" 

"Jon, Jon, look at me-"

"No, Damian, you look at me! You're beautiful!" 

Damian carefully grabbed Jon and led him up the stairs. "We'll um- see you guys later! Mr. Kent isn't feeling too well!"

"But I feel greaa-" 

"Shut up and follow me you dork-" 

The Waynes watched from afar, feeling second-hand embarrassment. 

"God their weird..." Tim murmured. "They're gonna do it aren't they?" 

"Yep."

"Oh, definitely."

"Of course."


	8. Not An Update

I apologize for the long waits for chapters, but they may take a little longer. I have multiple online classes I have to take but I will try to make longer chapters and quicker updates. Stay safe!


	9. Silence

"We're dead," Damian said when they went back into Jon's room. "We're actually dead." 

"You're over-exaggerating." Jon said with a huge grin. "C'mon," he flopped onto his bed and pat the spot next to him. "Sit." Damian cautiously walked over and sat down. What was he doing? Jon was still technically the enemy, he couldn't just have a conversation could he? Maybe Jon didn't want to talk? "What are we doing?" 

"Just talking." 

Of course he'd want to talk. The atmosphere had turned awkward in a matter of seconds. Jon and Damian sat in silence for a good few minutes before Damian actually said something. "Okay....." Silence. Jon pretended to cough in his hand while Damian gently tapped his foot on the ground. "So....what do you want to talk about?" 

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"Yep." 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jon cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It just isn't." 

Jon leaned in.

"But it is! We haven't seen each other in so long!" 

He leaned in closer and Damian leaned back. 

"Still, it isn't a good idea." 

Closer....

Damian's back hit the soft surface of the bed. Blood rushed to his face. Jon hovered over him, apparently finding nothing weird about the situation. 

"I still kind of love you y'know..."

Oh. 

Oh no. 

No, no, no, no, no. 

Jon leaned in closer until they're faces were just mere inches apart. 

"I do too...." 

Why did he say that? 

This was the same person who killed him and yet- 

Damian closed the small gap in between them, grabbing Jon's collar and bringing his lips onto his. 

A few seconds later, Damian pushes Jon away and scoots back. 

"What?" 

"I can't."

"You can't what?" Jon sat up straight. "We were just getting into-"

"I just can't." 

Damian quickly darted towards the door and ran down the stairs. He pushes through the crowd and finds Bruce. 

"Damian-"

"Take me home." 

"What's wrong-"

"I just wanna go home." 

Tears began to run down Damian's cheeks. "Please..." 

Ignoring the press the best he could, Bruce escorts Damian outside. He presses a button on his watch to call the others and waits. A few seconds pass and Jason, Tim, and Dick walk out the door. 

"What happened?" Dick asked. 

"Don't wanna talk about it." 

"You su-"

"I don't wanna talk about it I just wanna go home."

"Okay...." 

Bruce called Alfred and they took a quiet ride home. 

No one said a word. 

Meanwhile, Jon sat on his bed, conflicted. Did he do something? He must've done something? 

"God, that was a train wreck wasn't it?" 

Jon felt a hand touch his shoulder. He didn't turn around. He knew that voice. "Connor." 

"In the flesh!" 

"Why are you here?" 

"To give you the good news, but it seems you've already found out." 

When Jon didn't reply Connor added a bit of pressure on his shoulder. 

"But seriously....dad has a mission for you." 

"What is it?"

"Kill Damian." 

Jon glanced back at Connor and scowled. "No."

"No?" 

"No."

"And why not?" 

"Damian and I have-"

"Made up? Didn't look like it. Hell, he'll probably kill you first."

Connor walked over to the door and smiled. 

"Complete your mission this time." 

The door shut and Jon was left sitting there. 

Alone, in complete silence.


	10. Pain

"Did Damian come out of his room yet?" 

"Nope."

"No."

"......"

"Is anyone going to check on him?" Jason asked as he got off the couch. "If not, I'm more than happy to." Dick shrugged, poking his waffle with his fork. "I doubt that he'll talk to you but sure, give it a shot." Jason rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. He quietly knocked on Damian's door and waited for a response. There was nothing, of course, but he had to at least give it a try. "C'mon demon brat, open the door." Nothing. "Damian. Open the door, everyone's worried about you." Some words were muffled from behind the door. "Damian please." 

On the other side of the door Damian let out a small sigh. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone. He just wanted to stay in his room, alone, with the curtains blocking all sunlight from coming in and reminding him that another day would come to bite him in the ass. There was a small part of him that wanted Jason to leave. Wanted him to go away and forget about him. Another part of him despised the idea of leaving one his family members again. So he walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Hi...."

"God, you look terrible." 

"I didn't get any sleep," Damian snapped, rubbing one of his eyes. "I just need coffee I'll be fine." He began to walk down the stairs, only to be stopped by Jason, who pulled him by the back of his shirt. "Yeah, no. You sound like Tim when he's overworking himself. You clearly aren't going to be fine any time soon." Jason placed his hand on Damian's shoulder. "You do know you can talk to me, right? I mean, I know we didn't usually get along in the past but with everything that's happened, can you really blame me for being concerned?" 

Damian shook his head. 

"Okay, so do you want to talk about what happened?" 

Another head shake. 

"That's fine. Perfectly fine." 

Jason took his hand off Damian's shoulder and began to lead him down the stairs. "You can have coffee, but not too much. I refuse to let you sulk like Bruce. You're taking a nap as soon as the caffeine wears off." 

"Okay dad," Damian mumbled.

\- __-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-  
  
"Enter." 

Jon quietly walked into his father's office with his eyes to the ground. "Father I-"

"Look at me."

Jon's eyes immediately darted up to meet his father's. "Father I have a question." Clark nodded. "And I have an answer," he replied. "It's no." 

"No?" 

"No." Clark got up from his chair and stood in front of Jon. He gave his son a smile before continuing. "No. Damian Wayne cannot be spared. Yes. It is necessary." 

"But-"

"But. What." 

"I can't." Jon said. "I just can't. I-"

"I swear to God if you say you love him I will burn your eyes out and personally deliver your body to his doorstep," Clark interrupted. "Better yet, I'll hang you in Gotham for everyone to see." 

Jon forced himself to nod and keep eye contact. Any indication of fear would only make him angrier, Jon knew this. "You will complete this mission and you will come back with results." Jon nodded again and turned to walk out the door. 

"Oh, and Jon?" 

He turned back around. 

"Do. Not. Fail. Me. You know what happens to failures." 

Jon nodded. 

As soon as he left the room he felt like crying. 

He just wanted Damian back.

Was that too much to ask?


	11. Are You Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has an idea. 
> 
> It's stupid, but it's still an idea. 
> 
> It might just be crazy enough to work.

**Damian woke up to the sound of tapping on his window.**

He ignored it at first, trying to block out the sound with his pillow or just pretending it wasn't there. That got progressively harder the louder the tapping became until finally, he heard a voice.

"Damian? Are you awake?" 

He knew that voice. Damian took a deep breath, screamed into his pillow, and forced himself to slink out of bed. He pulled back the curtains to see a grinning Jon hovering in front of him. Jon gestured to the window and Damian opened it as quietly as he could. "What are you doing here?" Damian whispered once Jon flew in. "You're not supposed to be here." Jon was still grinning from ear to ear, hovering in the middle of the dimly lit bedroom. "I have a plan!" Jon whispered excitedly, "What if we run away?" Damian stared up at Jon. Jon stared back. After a few minutes pass, Jon hovers back down with a nervous smile and asks his question again. Damian blinks. "You're serious?" he groaned when Jon nodded. "Oh my God you're serious. You're _actually_ serious." Damian murmured as he paced back and forth. "We can't." 

"Why not?"

"Wh-" Damian stopped and stared at Jon in disbelief. "What do you mean 'why not' there would be so many things that could go wrong."

"Like what?"

Damian put his face in his hand and tried not to scream. Was Jon really this stupid? "Did you really ask me what could go wrong?" Jon shrugged. Oh God, Damian was in live with an idiot. "We could get captured." 

"And there's at least a 50% chance that your family would be the ones to find us."

"They would still kill you," Damian snapped. "And if your family finds us they'd kill me." 

"Cynical," Jon murmured. "But do you have a better plan?" Damian was quiet. He slowly shook his head and said a quiet "No," before sitting on the edge of his bed. The sun was rising now and light slowly poured into the room. "I gotta go but I will come here again!" he gave Damian a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" 

Before Damian could say anything, Jon was already gone. 

He had no idea what to do. 


	12. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets a letter

Jon sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. What was he doing? He had a job to do. There would obviously be consequences for failing to do it so why was he just sitting here? 

"I love you too..." 

Oh. Right. 

Damian loved him. 

So that meant Damian cared about his well being, right? He had too. So maybe he was right. Maybe they couldn't just run away. The more Jon thought about it the more he realized how many holes were in his plans. 

A sudden knock at the door pulled him away from his thoughts. He sat up on the bed, walked over, and opened it. It was the mailman. Strangely enough, he'd hardly ever visited Jon's mansion. "This is from Mr.Wayne," the mailman muttered, handing a letter over to him. "Thank you-" Jon said. The man was already gone. He sighed and closed the door. Jon sat back on his bed and opened the envelope. 

'Hey Jon, it's Damian. I've been thinking about what you said last night. We may not be able to run away, but maybe we could go on a date this afternoon? Meet me in the park at 3:00 okay? I'll see you there.' 

'PS: Don't forget to call me Terry!' 

Jon smiled after he finished reading. They were going on a date! He looked at the time and felt his stomach drop. 

3:20.

Oh God, he was late. 

Jon sprung up from the bed and rushed over to his closet. 

\--Damian--

Damian quietly sat on one of the park benches, staring at his phone. Where was that idiot? 

"I'm so sorry!" 

Oh, there he was. 

Damian put his phone in his pocket as he rose from the bench. "Where were you?" He asked. 

"I just got your letter five minutes ago!" 

"God do the deliver people not...." Damian saw someone holding a camera out of the corner of his eye. "Oh great...the paparazzi's already here." He grabbed Jon's hand and started walking. "Damian what-"

"My name's Terry silly!" Damian chirped. "Now c'mon, we're on a date aren't we?" 

He began dragging Jon to a restaurant across the street. Jon glanced behind them, not missing the cameras watching them. 

"Of course Terr," Jon said with a grin. "Let's go." 

Well this was going to be interesting....


	13. Coffee and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did this date go right or wrong?

"Oh my God is that Jonathan Kent?" 

"Who is he with?" 

"I dunno but whoever he is is one lucky motherfucker-"

"He looks kind of like Damian-"

"Don't say that. Bruce's kid has been dead for years now." 

Damian took a breath and tuned out any other conversations around them. He had ordered a cappuccino and Jon had ordered tea. As they waited for their drinks, Jon didn't miss the obvious stares or the excited girl walking into the back behind the counter telling her co-workers about the fact that THE Jonathan Kent, son of Clark Kent himself, was sitting in their cafe. "Terry, you okay?" Damian looked up at Jon and shrugged. "There's just...a lot of people," he mumbled. "I kinda feel...uncomfortable?" 

Damian heard a quiet "aww" behind him. Jon smiled, gently grabbed Damian's hand, and said, "You're going to be fine. It's only our first date." He leaned in a little. "Maybe next time we should stay home?" He purred. A few people began whispering and Damian felt like he could die. Oddly enough he also found himself liking the attention. 

"Here are your drinks sir!" The girl from earlier chirped as she placed their drinks on the table. "Enjoy!" Jon gave her a cheerful "Thank you" while Damian gave her a quiet smile. In return, the girl glared at him before walking away. "What was that...?" 

"What?"

"You didn't see that?" 

"See what?" 

"The- nevermind." 

"See what, Terry?" 

"Nothing." Damian replied firmly. He took a sip from his coffee. "Let's just enjoy our date, okay?" Jon nodded, began drinking, and decided to leave whatever it was alone. The rest of their date was relatively silent and this created more whispers around the cafe. 

"Did something happen?"

"What if that waitress did something?" 

"Oh my God she better not ruin my new favorite couple--"

"In all honesty, it doesn't seem like that guy is interested." 

"Yeah he is a little rude isn't he?" 

It didn't take long before they finished and they left, but not before Jon paid the waitress. As soon as they stepped out, they were greeted by the extremely bright flashes of multiple cameras. 

Fuck. 

The paparazzi.


	14. After The Paparazzi Comes The Memories Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's PTSD kicks in...angst ensues but it won't last long...for now.

"Dami...Dami please just talk to me...Dami I'm sorry but I had to get her to leave us alone somehow. Please don't be mad at me." 

Damian reluctantly opened the bathroom door and stared up at Jon with watery eyes. "Have you been-" 

"No!" Damian snapped. He furrowed his brows. "Yes..." Jon gave his boyfriend a sad smile as he sat down? beside him. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing...there were just so many people I..." Damian's voice trailed off as he brought his knees to his chest. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Too many people," he mumbled shakily. "Too many..." Jon carefully put his arms around Damian and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're okay...it's okay. You can cry, it's okay." So Damian cried. More tears came down, streaming like a waterfall. 

By the time he was finally finished, Jon's shirt was practically soaked in tears. "You okay?" Damian nodded quietly, his face buried in Jon's neck. "Good. You know I love you right?" A nod. "And you love me." Another nod. "We love each other. We've always loved each other and I'm never going to leave again. Okay?" Damian lifted his head and smiled. "Yeah." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Jon." 

"Now can we please cuddle?" 

Damian rolled his eyes. "Yes, we can cuddle."


End file.
